This is tabu!
by theONOFRE
Summary: Tabú, perversión, pecado, faltas a la moral... PROHIBIDO... una simple palabra millones de definiciones y sinfín de emociones. Practicas que te convertirían en una persona inmoral... o en alguien que se atreve a marcar su propio camino. Sadismo... Masoquismo... no solo humillación o dolor, si no verdadera conexión con tu pareja y profundizar en sus emociones...


**ADVERTENCIA. Este fic, como el título lo dice, puede llegar a ser considerado un TABÚ, por lo tanto considerado ofensivo por algunos. Mi intención no es ofender, menospreciar o hacer menos a nadie, es completamente con el fin de entretenerlos. SE RECOMIENDA BASTANTE DISCRECIÓN.**

**DISCLAIMER: Zoro, Robin y Sanji son personajes pertenecientes al manga ****One Piece**** y propiedad de ****Eiichiro Oda****. ****Mitsuko Tachibana**** es personaje perteneciente al Manga ****Nana to Kaoru**** y propiedad de ****Amazume Ryuta**.

**Una última cosa, quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a Otaku-SIG por ayudarme a corregir este trabajo :)**

* * *

Y ahí estaba frente a él, aquella gloriosa, bella y perfecta imagen que había visto jamás… su excitación era visible a través de su pantalón. Tragó saliva, sus manos temblaban… llevó su mano hasta su erección y presionó con fuerza.

Ahí, frente a él… Robin se encontraba desnuda… atada de pies y manos. Sus pechos, su entrepierna y su trasero eran presionados por las cuerdas que marcaban su piel. Amordazada y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, las cuales estaban teñidas de un fuerte tono rosa.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara. Con su mano libre se deshizo de la mordaza y la saliva de Robin bajó por la comisura de sus labios, de manera involuntaria. Zoro se acercó rápidamente a ella y con su lengua atrapó ese hilo de saliva, saboreándolo.

Robin soltó un gemido y lo miró. Sus ojos lagrimeaban aún, y Zoro sintió un pinchazo en el pecho… pero ella sonreía… sus lagrimas no eran de dolor, no… más bien de un profundo placer.

-_Te amo…Zoro…_

.

.

.

_**Varias horas antes**_

Zoro se despertaba, por tercera vez esa noche, apenas y había podido dormir. Eran las 5:30 am y no veía posibilidad de volver a dormir por ahora. Molesto, hizo a un lado sus sábanas y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y soltó un pequeño gruñido.

Varios minutos estuvo así. Se levantó y caminó al baño para darse una ducha. Dejó que el agua helada, por el invierno, se llevara sus problemas por lo menos unos instantes. No podía dejar de pensar en Robin.

Ya hacía un par de años que comenzó a salir con ella. Una hermosa morena, alta, inteligente, cuerpo de infarto y sensualidad inigualable. Desde el principio su relación fue bastante estable, al punto de decir que llevaban una vida de ensueño.

Como cualquier joven pareja, llevaban una vida sexual cómoda y activa, nada de qué quejarse… nada, hasta unos meses atrás. Su vida se convirtió en una rutina, y no es que su relación dependiera totalmente del ámbito sexual, pero para ellos era un factor muy importante dado que ambos siempre fueron muy pasionales.

_¿El sexo era placentero? ¡Claro que lo era!_ Sí, pero desde hacía tanto que sentían que algo faltaba en ellos. Quedaba ese vacío que ni la noche más salvaje hasta ahora podía llenar.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y tomó su toalla, envolviéndola en su cintura. Caminó a su armario y cogió unos jeans azules y una playera oscura. Tardó no más de 10 minutos en vestirse y fue a la sala a jugar con sus videojuegos… mucho no podía hacer; estaba de vacaciones, no tenía hambre, Robin llegaba esa noche de viaje por su trabajo y su amigo seguro estaba aun montándosela con su conquista nocturna, ebrio a más no poder, o simplemente durmiendo.

Soltó un suspiro cansino y se puso a jugar, pero ni eso lograba distraerlo de sus problemas. No, no era para decir que se la pasaba discutiendo con Robin todo el tiempo, su vida normal era igual que siempre, feliz, y nada de eso lo cambiaría. Pero era terco como mula y sabía que Robin quería y necesitaba algo más en su vida íntima, pero nunca lo mencionaba y eso hería de cierta forma su ego masculino, pues siempre creyó que, como el hombre que era, debía proteger, cumplir y satisfacer todos y cada uno de los deseos de su mujer amada.

Sin darse cuenta ya varias horas habían pasado, y agradeció que eso le hubiera largo tiempo de pésame de encima. Apagó la consola y se botó sobre el sillón. Su teléfono celular sonó y contestó rápido.

- ¿Diga?

- _¡Marimo, soy yo… tu papá, Sanji!_

- No estés jodiendo, pedazo de mierda aguada… no estoy de humor.

_- ¿Qué te pasa, puto? ¿Sigues con lo mismo?_

- ¿Tú qué crees?

_- Venga, marica, vamos a desayunar. Yo invito, ahí me cuentas todo._

Zoro dudó por un momento pero aceptó al final. Qué podía perder; al menos se sacaría lo que tenía dentro. Colgó y caminó a la salida, tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y salió del apartamento.

.

.

.

Llegó a la cafetería donde normalmente se encontraba con Sanji. Éste ya se encontraba dentro, desayunando y aprovechando para ligar con la mesera. Zoro sonrió de lado y caminó a su mesa, la cual se encontraba en la parte más alejada del local.

- Hijo de perra, ¿por qué no esperaste que llegara?

- No jodas, anoche gasté mucha energía durante toda la noche, y tengo que recuperarla.

- Me lo imagino… aunque no quiera… mierda.

La mesera se acercó a Zoro para tomar su orden, y una vez más a Sanji sólo para recibir unas palabras del rubio, que le guiñó el ojo y regaló una sonrisa, quebrando a la pobre chica.

- Esta chica está brutal. Me encantaría meterla a mi cama.

- ¿Sí? No lo harás. No lo permitiré.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Me gusta la comida de este lugar; no harás que nos expulsen de aquí como las últimas veces.

- Touché. Como sea, ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?

Zoro lanzó un bufido y dio un sorbo al café que le trajeron momentos antes.

- No sé qué hacer, siento que Robin no me dice lo que quiere… creo que desea algo más en nuestra relación pero jamás lo dice… detesto que no lo haga, me hace sentir que no confía en mí.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

- No quiero que se sienta agobiada…

- Idiota… -Zoro lo miró y levantó una ceja-. Al no preguntar estás cayendo en lo mismo que ella. Se vuelve un círculo sin fin. Ella no te dice lo que quiere porque tú no preguntas, y tú no preguntas por no incomodarla.

- Creo… creo que tienes razón.

- Siempre la tengo, marimo de mierda.

- Entonces debería preguntarle esta noche… -Sanji negó. Dio un sorbo a su café y continuó.

- Lo que deberías hacer es sorprenderla, eso les gusta a las mujeres. Darse cuenta que puedes darles algo sin que se lo hagas saber.

- Pero ese es el puto problema, coño. No sé qué hacer.

Sanji dejó que Zoro se comiera la cabeza un rato. Terminaron su desayuno y Sanji pagó la cuenta.

- Bueno, marimo. Toma tu abrigo y acompáñame; necesito un cigarro.

Ambos salieron del local y caminaron durante un buen rato. El aire frío golpeaba el rostro de Zoro y de cierta manera lo hacía sentir bien. Pero una simple caminata no era algo que solucionase su problema, y le parecía irritante cuando Sanji hacía ese tipo de cosas donde al final hacía algo que a él le parecía estúpido.

- Llegamos –dijo Sanji, tirando la colilla de su cigarro y pisoteándola–. En este lugar encontrarás la solución a tus problemas.

Zoro miró a su alrededor. No vio más que algunos conjuntos de departamentos, una tienda de abarrotes, una tienda para adultos y una cancha de…

- ¡¿Me estás jodiendo!? –gritó irritado al ver que Sanji seguía caminando hacia la tienda para adultos.

- No, deja de actuar como pendejo y ven acá.

Zoro se dio media vuelta y pensó en irse y dejar a Sanji ahí. Pero no lo hizo, gruñó muy molesto y siguió al rubio, que ya había entrado. Al entrar a la tienda vio que nada era como lo que creía que sería.

Esperaba ver a varios sujetos buscando películas pornográficas y yendo a algún lugar mal iluminado a hacer quién sabe qué porquería… ese tipo de escenas que muestran en las películas. Pero no. El lugar era bastante limpio y bien iluminado, y había un par de empleados bastante normales limpiando y acomodando la mercancía.

- Buenos días, señor cliente. Usted debe ser amigo de Sanji, ¿verdad? –Zoro volteó y frente a él estaba una mujer un poco mayor que él, sonriéndole cortésmente.

Era alta, tanto como él. Tenía el cabello rosa, largo hasta media espalda, y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta que dejaba su nuca al descubierto. Su piel era blanca, y prometía, suave y cálida. Su cuello era largo y sensual, incitaba a besarlo con pasión. Su cuerpo entero tenía curvas en los lugares adecuados; sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cadera ancha y femenina, su cintura de reloj de arena, sus pechos grandes y atractivos. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y con un brillo que desprendía sensualidad y atraía de manera casi hipnótica...

- Oh, Tachibana-chwan, ya conociste al marimo.

- ¡Sí, sí! Es bastante atractivo –dijo, sonriéndole pícaramente a Zoro, logrando que éste se sonrojara. Sanji rió nervioso y un tanto molesto.

- Eh… ¿Tachibana-chwan? El marimo ya está "apartado".

- Sí, lo sé, lo veo en su mirada –Le sonrió a Sanji, se acercó a su oído y le susurró, suavemente–. Y yo también.

- No me lo recuerdes, Tachibana-chwan… Como sea, el marimo tiene algo que preguntarte.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Si has sido tú el que entró!

- No actúes como preescolar, cabrón. Esta belleza es una experta y puede ayudarte con tus problemas.

- Momento, chicos –Intervino la chica-. Acompáñenme allá atrás y podemos discutir con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Después de dar varias vueltas al asunto Zoro por fin logró contarle su pequeño problema a Tachibana. Se sentía algo avergonzado y esperaba que en cualquier momento aquella chica rompiera en carcajadas haciéndolo sentir más miserable, pero no fue así.

Tachibana escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras de Zoro, entendió a la perfección cómo se sentía y lo mucho que amaba a su pareja, por lo que se decidió a ayudarlo.

- Eres un amor, Zoro-kun –Le sonrió–. Creo que puedo ayudarte; si me lo permites, claro está.

Zoro asintió.

- Bien… antes de nada… ¿Qué tan comprometido estás con esto? Créeme, hay montones y montones de cosas que podrías hacer… pero necesitamos que estés comprometido al cien por ciento, puesto que prácticamente todo lo que te diré… es tabú…

- ¿Tabú? No lo sé…

- No hay por qué asustarse. La sociedad nos tacha de pervertidos, o degenerados; siempre ha creído que lo que hacemos está mal y nos juzga por nuestras acciones, pero eso es algo tan trivial.

Zoro no se encontraba muy convencido. Hasta ahora había sido lo más _correcto_ que le habían enseñado… pero algo le decía que lo intentara… algo que no sabía qué era, pero le causaba cierta emoción… _Tabú… cuántas emociones hay tras esa simple y a la vez tan compleja palabra._

- Yo… quiero saber, Tachibana-san.

- Llámame Mitsuko –Le sonrió-. Discúlpenme un momento, caballeros. Enseguida regreso.

Zoro sintió cierto nerviosismo. No tenía idea de qué cosa pudiese pasar por la cabeza de esa mujer y era algo que lo inquietaba, bastante.

- Te dije que era buena idea venir aquí, marimo.

- Aún no lo sabemos.

- No me jodas. Tienes que aceptar cualquier ayuda que te dé, no creas que sólo puedas venir e irte cuando quieras. Te has comprometido y ahora te jodes. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor y te ofrece un trío.

- Ni loco. No le haría algo como eso a Robin –Sanji rió, burlón.

Un par de minutos después y Tachibana regresaba con una caja que depositó en la mesa, justo frente a Zoro. Lo miró y él a ella.

-Adelante, echa un vistazo.

Zoro tragó saliva, y con las manos temblorosas abrió la caja… su cara fue la sorpresa personificada. Tachibana sonrió y Sanji quedó con la boca abierta debido a la impresión. Sogas, esposas, látigos, mordazas, pinzas, etc. Un sinfín de juguetes _**S&M**_.

- ¿Esto es…?

- Lo que necesitas, Zoro-kun. El S&M se trata de una relación de total comunicación, no hay secretos en la pareja, ninguno en lo absoluto, pues no hay la necesidad de esconderse nada. Los más profundos secretos de tu ser, que son los deseos de dominar y ser dominado, se los confiesas a ella –Tanto Zoro como Sanji pusieron total atención en las palabras de Tachibana-San-. Además, cuando pones _tu vida_ en las manos de _tu dueño,_ le debes tener la confianza total para hacerlo. Así por lo tanto, no es sólo ataduras, sexo y dolor, si no una forma de vínculo total en una relación… ya no hay incomodidad o vergüenza en pedir o que tu pareja te pida, sus deseos quedan expuestos, sus problemas quedan en el olvido… sólo tú y ella…

Zoro y Sanji miraban a Mitsuko, que había entrado en una especie de trance. Sumida en sus recuerdos, su rostro reflejaba su felicidad. Sólo segundos y regresó a la realidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Eso fue… impresionante, Mitsuko, en verdad, pero creo que debo declinar…

-¿A qué se debe eso?

- Yo… no sé qué hacer. Es obvio que no tengo experiencia en el tema, créeme que desearía poder hacer esto, pero en manos inexpertas como las mías probablemente sólo lastimaría a Robin… y no quiero que algo como eso suceda.

- Me lo supuse –Mitsuko caminó de nuevo hacia él y le entregó unos cuantos libros–. Nadie nace siendo un experto, Zoro-kun, nadie. ¿O es que deseas que alguien más haga tu trabajo?

Zoro se levantó de golpe y golpeó la mesa con los puños cerrados.

- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Nunca dejaré que nadie toque a Robin, ella es mía y sólo mía!

- _"Que recuerdos"_ –Pensó Mitsuko, tratando de disimular su alegría-. Tienes la madera para ser un _amo,_ querido Zoro-kun.

- Es un pendejo –interrumpió Sanji-. Pero es un pendejo profundamente enamorado… que si lo conoceré.

Mitsuko se acercó a Zoro y lo tomó de la mano, lo miró a los ojos.

- Inténtalo… te prometo que no te arrepentirás –Zoro lanzó un suspiro, e involuntariamente sonrió.

- Lo haré…

.

.

.

_**11:00 pm fuera del departamento de Zoro y Robin**_

Robin bajaba del taxi que la había traído desde su oficina y sintió el frío calando en sus huesos. Se encontraba bastante cansada, pues su jefe le había pedido que al llegar de su viaje aún pasara a la oficina a hacer unas cuantas cosas. Maldijo por dentro, pero trabajo es trabajo, y cuando menos tenía la seguridad de que tendría de mínimo cuatro días de descanso.

Subió al ascensor y marcó a su piso. Sólo quería llegar y ver a Zoro, tomar un baño y dormir hasta la siguiente mañana. El elevador abrió sus puertas y se dirigió a su departamento, sacó su llave y abrió la puerta, cuando un exquisito aroma a vainilla impregnó sus sentidos.

Inhaló fuerte, y se perdió por un momento en la exquisitez que alcanzaba a su olfato. Reaccionó, entrando al departamento, y vio un gran cambio en la sala… no había nada salvo una enorme manta blanca extendida por todo el piso y numerosas velas alumbrando.

- Zoro, ¿qué pasa? –Intentó buscar al peliverde, pero la luz proporcionada por la velas era tan tenue que no lograba apreciar del todo cada rincón de la sala.

Dio unos pasos para buscar el interruptor y encender la luz, pero de repente una mano la detuvo por detrás obligándola a girarse y poniéndola frente a Zoro.

- Bienvenida a casa… _amore mio –_Con su brazo la inclinó hacia atrás para darle un profundo beso que sorprendió por completo a Robin, pero que fue bien recibido. Después de unos segundos pudo articular palabra.

- Zoro… me has… sorprendido, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

- He logrado mi primer objetivo –Volvió a erguirla y retiró un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente–. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y por eso te mereces todo y más de lo que pueda ofrecer.

Robin se mordió el labio, intercalaba su mirada entre los penetrantes ojos de Zoro y sus labios. Su corazón latía a mil y no sabía bien por qué. Llevó su mano al torso desnudo de Zoro y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Zoro… yo… no sé qué decir… esto es… fantástico.

- Y se pondrá aún mejor –Sin previo aviso cargó con extrema facilidad a Robin llevándola directamente al baño, el cual estaba preparado. La bajó y sin decir nada comenzó a desnudarla lentamente, disfrutando del espectáculo visual que ofrecía.

Nuevamente la cargó, recostándola suavemente en la bañera y comenzando a mojar el sensual cuerpo de la morena con sus manos.

- Necesito que te relajes… espera aquí –Le depositó un beso en la frente y se levantó para salir del baño, dejando a una Robin atónita.

¿Qué pasaba? No lo sabía, pero seguro que quería averiguarlo. Así, hizo lo que Zoro le pidió, se relajó con el baño y esperó ansiosa a que Zoro apareciera nuevamente por aquella puerta.

Un rato más tarde volvió, acercándose a ella y volviendo a besarla, de una manera más apasionada esta vez. La ayudo a salir y con una toalla comenzó a secar delicadamente su cuerpo.

Una vez lo hizo le susurró al oído _"Sólo quiero que uses lo que dejé para ti", _y salió del baño. Robin buscó a su alrededor y vio las cosas que Zoro le había dejado. Una bata de baño, una diminuta tanguita blanca y un labial rojo burdeos.

_- "¿Qué se trae entre manos?"_ –Se preguntó, pero hizo lo que Zoro le pidió.

Se miró al espejo; se veía hermosa, tanto que ella misma se causó un sonrojo por su propio reflejo. Se mordió ligeramente al ver su majestuoso cuerpo, desprendiendo sensualidad, que sólo estaba cubierto por un diminuto trozo de tela. No pudo más, su corazón martilleaba, fuerte y veloz. Se puso la bata blanca, soltó un gran suspiro y salió del baño.

Al salir pudo ver la figura de Zoro, parado a unos pasos frente a ella. Él sólo vestía unos pantalones deportivos y nada más. Caminó lentamente hacia él sosteniendo con su mano derecha la abertura que dejaba la bata en su escote.

Zoro no mostró ningún cambio en su expresión: serio, pero de manera suave. Una vez frente a él intentó besarlo, pero él la detuvo sutilmente. Hizo que ladeara su cabeza y comenzó a besuquear el cuello de la morena, logrando que soltara alguno que otro suspiro y/o gemido.

- Siéntate –le dijo a su oído con su voz grave, estremeciéndola.

Así lo hizo, se sentó sobre la manta blanca, _**justo como Zoro ordenó**_… El peliverde la rodeó y se puso a su espalda. Se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a besuquear la nuca de Robin.

- ¿Confías en mí, Robin? –dijo sin dejar de besarla, ahora bajando hasta sus hombros.

- Confío en ti… -contestó casi con un hilo de voz.

- Sabes que nunca haría nada que te lastimase, ¿verdad? –Robin sólo asintió al sentir como los besos bajaban hasta su espalda–. Quítate la bata y no te levantes…

_**Robin obedeció.**_

Su respiración se aceleró mucho más, su pecho subía y bajaba notablemente rápido, su excitación comenzaba a hacerse visible en sus expresiones, esperando a que cualquier cosa pasase.

Zoro por su parte estaba hecho un manojo de nervios; a pesar de mostrarse firme por fuera, por dentro sentía temor. Se sentía aliviado de que Robin hubiera dicho que confiaba en él… pero temía perder su confianza con lo que haría a continuación.

Caminó a uno de los pocos estantes que quedaban en la sala y tomó una venda para cubrirle los ojos. Al notar de qué se trataba, Robin llevó sus manos a la venda.

- No te la quites –_**ordenó, firmemente Zoro.**_ Robin bajó de nuevo las manos. Caminó nuevamente a la estantería donde tenía todo lo que usaría esa noche. Tomó un rollo de sogas… sus manos temblaban, el sudor bajaba por su frente y sentía como las palabras comenzaban a atorarse en su garganta.

- Echa tus brazos hacia atrás –_**Robin no dudó.**_

Este era el momento de la verdad, era ahora o nunca, ya no había manera de volver atrás una vez comenzara. Debía ser decidido, así es como siempre había sido y por su orgullo y su profundo amor por Robin, que no se acobardaría ahora.

Se acercó a ella. Completamente decidido se arrodilló, dobló la soga por la mitad y comenzó a amarrar las muñecas de Robin. Ella al notar esa extraña sensación en su piel se sobresaltó un poco y quiso moverse, sintió un miedo recorrerla por completo…

_**- Confía en mí… amore mio **_–Nuevamente… esas tres palabras… Sí, confiaba en él. Tenía miedo, ¡claro que lo tenía! Pero él la protegería, de eso estaba segura.

Por muy difícil que pareciera, Robin se relajó, facilitando la tarea de Zoro. Se sentía temeroso y extasiado, tantas sensaciones difíciles de explicar. Darse cuenta lo comprometida que se encontraba Robin lo hacía querer continuar.

Con dificultad terminó de atar las muñecas de Robin, y acarició sus hombros bajando por sus brazos para decirle "aquí estoy". Tomó una nueva cuerda y comenzó a atarla a la altura de sus codos, bastante fuerte, pero asegurándose de no llegar a lastimarla.

Miró a Robin, sentada sobre sus piernas, su largo cabello caía hacía el frente y su cabeza la mantenía gacha, tratando de mover sus brazos. Se puso frente a ella y levantó su cabeza, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó muy apasionadamente. Después tomó una _ball gag _y se la colocó en la boca, impidiendo así que Robin pudiera decir alguna palabra.

Tras esto, la obligó a erguirse para continuar. Tomó una soga muchísimo más larga y la pasó por la parte trasera de su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos y comenzando a enrollarlos con la cuerda hasta presionaros a cierto punto en el que Robin sentía cómo la circulación de la sangre iba disminuyendo lentamente. Gemía, dolor combinado con otra sensación… ¿placer?

Fue bajando por su cintura, sostenía la cuerda con una mano para que no se deshicieran los amarres, y con la otra la tumbó de espaldas. Comenzó a besar su vientre, dando pequeños y ligeros mordiscos. Bajó hasta su cadera y con los dientes comenzó a bajar la tanguita que traía Robin, hasta los muslos.

La obligó a abrir las piernas, dejando expuesto y completamente a la vista su sexo. Y no lo pudo evitar, quiso saborear un poco de ese delicioso néctar. Robin sintió la suave respiración de Zoro sobre sus muslos y cómo poco a poco se aceraba a su sexo. Soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir los labios y la lengua de Zoro invadir su interior, sus sensaciones estaban al máximo ya que no podía ver qué cosa hacía Zoro.

Mordisqueó un poco sus muslos causando reacciones en Robin difíciles de explicar por un hombre, pero que sabía que le gustaban. Continuó con lo que hacía: estiró la cuerda e hizo un pequeño nudo, separó ambas puntas para pasarlo entre sus piernas y pasarlo hasta su espalda nuevamente, donde anudó al final con la soga que tenía en sus codos.

Robin, involuntariamente trató de moverse hacia atrás y sintió como aquel nudo rozó su parte más sensible, sus piernas temblaron.

Así Zoro continuó con varios amarres más. Sus piernas dobladas, de sus muslos y pantorrillas, su vientre y unos cuantos más. Nuevamente lo notó; la respiración agitada de Robin. Veía cómo trataba de deshacerse de la venda que la había puesto y eso haría, llegó el momento de que ella pudiera ver lo que había hecho.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó la venda de los ojos…

Y ahí estaba frente a él, aquella gloriosa, bella y perfecta imagen que había visto jamás… su excitación era visible a través de su pantalón. Tragó saliva, sus manos temblaban… llevó su mano hasta su erección y presionó con fuerza.

Ahí, frente a él… Robin se encontraba desnuda… atada de pies y manos. Sus pechos, su entrepierna y su trasero eran presionados por las cuerdas que marcaban su piel. Amordazada y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, las cuales estaban teñidas de un fuerte tono rosa. Su respiración era irregular, apenas y respiraba bien, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se veía por la forma apresurada en la que inhalaba.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara. Con su mano libre se deshizo de la mordaza y la saliva de Robin bajó por la comisura de sus labios, de manera involuntaria. Zoro se acercó rápidamente a ella y con su lengua atrapó ese hilo de saliva, saboreándolo.

Robin soltó un gemido y lo miró. Sus ojos lagrimeaban aún y Zoro sintió un pinchazo en el pecho… pero ella sonreía… sus lágrimas no eran de dolor, no… más bien de un profundo placer.

_- Te amo… Zoro…_

No lo soportó más; la besó, de una manera tan caliente, apasionada y desesperada. Sentía algo más allá de una simple excitación o deseo, y quería más. Se dio cuenta de algo… Robin no luchaba, únicamente estaba ahí, predispuesta a cualquiera que fuese el deseo de Zoro, y recordó las palabras de Tachibana:

"_Recuerda, Zoro-kun. Durante una sesión de S&M la sumisa puede entrar en un estado de relajación y trance cuando es atada. También puede experimentar sensaciones demasiado intensas, pues al ser limitada de movimiento deja de preocuparse por dónde poner literalmente sus manos y sólo se dedica a recibir las sensaciones que vienen del exterior. La sensación de no necesitar pensar, sólo entregarse y obedecer; de ser dominada, y de ser incluso usada y violada, son sensaciones que a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustaría experimentar en algún momento de su vida"._

La puso boca arriba y la miró. Esos ojos azules llorosos y llenos del más puro amor y total confianza por él. Se deshizo de su pantalón y se acercó a ella. Su erección palpitaba, la sostuvo en su mano y comenzó a acariciarla. Quería penetrarla, quería hacerlo ya…

Se arrodilló y comenzó a juguetear con ella. Pasaba sus uñas sobre sus muslos, subiendo a su sexo. Introdujo un par de dedos sólo para comprobar la humedad de su vagina. Se llevó ambos dedos a la boca y disfruto ese exquisito néctar.

Robin gemía; trató de levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo, pero la cuerda se tensaba, y por lo tanto presionaba su cuerpo, sobre todo su clítoris, ya que aquél nudo lo rozaba bastante dando como resultado una combinación de dolor y placer que jamás había experimentado.

Zoro escuchó esos quejidos y cómo ella trataba de moverse aunque sea un poco. Subió hasta quedar frente a su rostro. La tomó de la nuca y la besó, a su gusto y antojo, salvaje e invasivo. Sólo escuchaba el rápido respirar de Robin y algún gemido suelto involuntario.

Deshizo el beso y la miró. Su rostro, sus labios temblaban, y sus ojos parecían rogarle por más atención. Sonrió… le encantó verla así, pero quería escucharla decírselo.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera… acaso es que quieres algo? –Su voz era tranquila y su mirada penetrante. Llevó una de sus manos a los labios de Robin e introdujo un dedo en su boca. Ella lo lamía desesperadamente y movía su lengua hábilmente. Lo volvió a retirar para llevarlo a su propia boca.

- Lo quiero… -susurró de manera apenas audible. Zoro se hizo el que no la escuchó. Se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios contra los de ella, pero sin profundizar en un beso.

- Dime qué quieres… y pídemelo como se debe…

Robin abrió los ojos bastante, su corazón se aceleró. Podía sentir la respiración de Zoro sobre sus labios y desesperadamente intentaba alcanzarlos, pero sin éxito. ¿Pero por qué se comportaba Zoro así? Jamás él la trató ni le habló de esa manera. Se sentía impotente, sin control sobre ella misma… y era verdad… su vida dependía prácticamente de él en ese momento.

- Quiero tu verga dentro de mí… por favor… _**amo**_.

No podía creerlo, su corazón parecía que iba a salir en cualquier momento de su pecho por lo fuerte que golpeteaba. Se sentía avergonzada, jamás había hablado de una manera tan _sucia_, pero de cierta manera le gustó. Le sonrió.

- Buen trabajo… buen trabajo…

Y sin ningún aviso la penetró profundamente, logrando que ella soltara un fuerte gemido. Comenzó a embestirla salvajemente golpeando su interior sin piedad. Las sensaciones que producía eran demasiado fuertes, en ambos.

El peliverde en algún momento tomaba alguna de las cuerdas, ejerciendo más presión sobre el cuerpo de la morena, logrando algún placer extra. Salió de su interior un momento para rebuscar algún otro objeto. Volvió a arrodillarse y comenzó a besar y lamer los pechos de Robin, pellizcando muy fuerte sus pezones, e incluso mordiéndolos con ligera fuerza.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí…

- Sí… ¿Qué? –Pellizcó mas fuerte uno de sus pezones.

-¡Sí… _**amo**_!

- Bien… pues tengo una sorpresa para ti… -Puso frente a ella un par de pinzas unidas por una cadena. Robin entendió al instante de qué se trataba. Sin aviso los colocó en sus pezones logrando que soltara un fuerte grito, y al mismo instante volvió a penetrarla para tratar de aminorar de esa forma el dolor.

Robin lagrimeaba, sus ojos se ponían en blanco y ya no contenía su voz a voluntad. Todo, absolutamente todo, inclusive su propia mente eran controlados por Zoro. Ya no le importó, simplemente quería sentirse aún mejor, no le importaba si era un método tan salvaje, primitivo y placentero como ese, sólo sabía que quería más.

Zoro por su parte seguía haciendo lo suyo. Metió ambos brazos por detrás de la cadera de Robin para levantarla del suelo, poniéndose el también de pie. Estaba igual o casi tan extasiado como Robin. Ya no pensaba, sólo actuaba.

Robin hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Zoro y lo mordió muy fuerte, logrando un profundo gruñido en Zoro que inmediatamente la tomó del cabello y la obligó a echar el cuello hacia atrás.

- ¿Así lo quieres? Bien.

Y la mordió con la misma intensidad en que ella lo hizo. Volvió a escucharla gritar y su piel se erizó de gusto.

- Ya… -gimió Robin–. Más… por favor… me voy a venir ya…

Zoro volvió a bajar al suelo y ahí comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, al igual sentía su orgasmo llegar pronto.

Gruñó salvajemente y dio una última y profunda estocada para acabar dentro de Robin, la cual instantáneamente acabó también al sentir aquel viscoso líquido dentro de ella.

La voz de la morena se cortaba, su cuerpo sufría espasmos, sólo apretó los puños pues era prácticamente lo único que podía controlar sobre ella. Hundió nuevamente el rostro en el cuello de Zoro, comenzando a morderlo, ahora de manera más suave.

El tiempo pasaba y parecía que aquel majestuoso orgasmo no llegaría a su fin. Zoro sólo acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba al oído "_Lo hiciste bien, ya pasó, lo hiciste muy bien"._ Se sentía alegre, sonrió, se sintió amada… mucho más amada que nunca. Le encantó la forma en que Zoro la felicitaba y quería que continuara haciéndolo.

Los minutos pasaron y parecía que Robin se había tranquilizado por completo. Zoro creyó que se había dormido y levanto su cabeza para verla con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, sus mejillas coloreadas... Estaba hermosa.

Con cuidado la recostó en el suelo y comenzó a quitar todas las sogas. Robin poco a poco iba sintiendo alivio en su cuerpo hasta que se sintió completamente liberada, literalmente, de sus ataduras.

Respiró profundamente y sintió un gran placer al hacerlo. Cayendo rendida sobre Zoro, que la atrapó rápidamente para evitar que se hiciera daño. Se sentía… rara; poder mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo con total libertad le provocaba sensaciones indescriptibles, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

Zoro la recostó con cuidado sobre la manta y se acercó a su oído.

- Espérame aquí.

Se levantó y le vio caminar al baño, donde pudo escuchar que abría la llave del agua. Intentó incorporarse pero le faltaban fuerzas, sólo sonrió y decidió recostarse nuevamente.

Levantaba las manos frente a su rostro y sonreía. Era tan extraño poder moverse… le gustaba esa sensación de libertad… pero también esa opresión… tenía algo especial. Miró sus manos por unos instantes y notó las marcas que las sogas dejaron sobre su piel.

Miró su cuerpo lleno de esas marcas, sintió un escalofrió recorrerla al recordar aquella sensación… miedo… dolor… placer. Era la huella de lo que sucedió y era algo que podía comprobar, algo tan profundo, tan íntimo. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, podía escucharlo con claridad. Aquella emoción estaba totalmente fresca, era algo que simplemente no puedes olvidar… y tal vez algo que quisiera volver a probar.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, era exquisito. En ese momento sintió como la levantaban del suelo. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa a pesar de saber que se trataba de Zoro.

- Imagino que aún no puedes moverte bien –Robin le sonrió, pasó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y se acercó para darle un beso suave en los labios.

- Lamento hacerlo trabajar de esta forma… _amo_. Espero que no me castigue de forma tan severa.

Zoro apartó la mirada, sin evitar sonrojarse. Robin no pudo evitarlo y se rió, su risa tan suave y tranquilizadora. Caminó al baño donde se metió a la bañera que era bastante grande para estar totalmente cómodos. La recostó sobre su cuerpo.

Robin sintió el agua caliente tocar su cuerpo y sobre todo en las marcas de las sogas. Alivio. Zoro comenzó a masajear su cuerpo.

- Las marcas desaparecerán, no te preocupes.

- No lo hago… -soltó, con enorme tranquilidad.

Ella se sentía tan tranquila que creía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida.

- Perdona, yo… creo que exageré –La abrazó contra su cuerpo.

- No te disculpes… yo, a mí… me gustó –Se giró para verlo, la cara de incredulidad de Zoro era increíble–. Sólo que, ¿cómo se te ocurrió esto?

- Bueno… conocí a una chica…

- Ahhh… una chica.

- No, no, no es lo que piensas. Ella… Sanji… ese imbécil.

- Tranquilo –Lo tomó de la mejilla y lo besó–. Te conozco demasiado bien. Aunque me gustaría conocer a esa chica.

- ¿Conocerla, para qué?

- _"Para agradecerle" _–Pensó Robin. Pero no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros y lo volvió a besar.

Se giró para quedar frente a él, profundizando el beso. Zoro la abrazó, delicadamente. El beso se fue convirtiendo en algo más apasionado. Sintió como Robin comenzó a mover su cuerpo sobre él, incitándolo. Le sonrió.

- Por ahora, sólo quiero algo un poco más delicado… _**Amo**_.

- Tus deseos son mis deseos…


End file.
